Lovelace history
As one of the first terraformed worlds of Acheron Rho, Lovelace had the most documented native fauna and flora. It is also considered by some to be the most technologically advanced Imperial World before The Scream. It was mostly known for its lush forests, the geometrical and crystalline Nine Cities of Lovelace and the seven enormous orbital research stations. During the cataclysm, its many massive orbital arcologies crashed into the surface of the planet spreading death and destruction to its surface cities, but also causing critical climate changes that haunt the planet to this day. The crash sites of the stations and the Nine Cities are a constant source of knowledge and pre-scream technology for the ones who dare descend to the surface to conduct such research. Colonisation The planet Lovelace was first discovered by the Constellation ship Triangulum in the Pamita Cha system. Preliminary analysis of the planet showed a vast array of lifeforms but also an atmosphere incapable of sustaining human habitation. Because of the intense beauty of the flora and native crystalline formations the planet was named after a forgotten earth poet. In over 39 years the Constellation settlers built several research stations in orbit while researching ways to terraform the planet in making sure to catalogue and sample all of the native lifeforms. Once that process was completed in 2250, intense terraformation of the planet called The Advance begun. In the year 2314, the construction of the Nine Cities was complete along with most of the terraforming. The new flora and fauna of the planet was a combination of earth's and native, sharing the best of the two worlds. The Scream The psionic technology present in every aspect of Loveacian life was the reason for its greatest downfall. During the Scream, all of the devices and people utilising metapsionic energies in even the slightest measure were destroyed completely. The crystalline Nine Cities, which are said to have been conductors of psionic power, were completely destroyed, and their planetary invasion security protocol engaged acidifying the atmosphere of the planet. Five of the seven arcology stations exploded and their ruins felt to the surface causing massive atmospheric changes and wiping most of the life on the surface. The oldest station, which was built around the hull of the original Constellation Ship and left in Orbit as a souvenir of the past was the only remaining piece safe place in Pamita Cha, and soon became a home for the survivors of the Scream. Post-Scream With the terraforming effects fading away Lovelace started to shift back to its original, inhospitable atmosphere, but this time there were no acid tree jungles or crystal formations - just a greenish desert full of ruins. After the civilisation settled in the orbital station, missions were sent to recover whatever technology or survivors could be found on the surface. From the very start, the results of those expeditions were poor and set the expectations for the future very low. Nonetheless, the initiative to recover lost technology from the surface never really stopped and any scientist that has the funds and inclinations is welcome to attempt another research camp in the wastelands of Lovelace. Category:Lovelace Category:History